Forever
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Blair glared snapping at the doctor, “Don't call me that! I'm getting a divorce as soon as this baby is born! Do you hear me Chuck!A DIVORCE!” “Please we both know no one else could quite impregnate you like me sweetheart." CB 1-shot


Title: _**Forever**_

Author: Shelby

Requested By: BeachyBrunetteXx

Summary: Blair glared snapping at the doctor,"Don't call me that!I'm getting a divorce as soon as this baby is born!Do you hear me Chuck?!A DIVORCE!""Please we both know no one else could quite impregnate you like me sweetheart."CB 1-shot

Disclaimer: Come on people I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did Chuck and Blair would be together with a hot limo scene in every episode.

A/N: My first request! Yeah I'm so excited! It was from BeachyBrunetteXx and she said she wanted a future fic with Blair in the hospital having a baby, Chuck's baby that is. I hope you like it hun!

–

"Come on B! Breathe, breathe, remember when I was having my baby?" Serena said hovering over a very pregnant Blair. Serena was making breathing sounds and trying to get her hand out of the death clasp her best friend had her in.

Blair glared up at her, eyes on fire as she screamed, "YOU WEREN'T HAVING THE THE DEVIL'S SPAWN! WHERE THE HELL IS CHUCK!?" Serena cried in pain as Blair practically broke her hand.

Dan came running in the room, looking nervously in Blair's direction, "He's on his way he said he's sorry he's not here, but the baby's coming early. Can I get you anything, water... ummm?" Dan came closer to her, not paying attention to Serena who was trying to give him the signal to stay away.

Blair released Serena's hand as she grabbed Dan's collar pulling him closer, "I WANT CHUCK BASS'S HEAD ON A PLATTER!" She thought about seriously strangling him until another contraction hit and she released him shrieking in pain.

"Mrs. Bass please breathe it will help things a long," a frightened doctor said making sure to keep his distance out of the scary woman's grasp.

Blair glared snapping at the doctor, "Don't call me that! I'm getting a divorce as soon as this baby is born! Do you hear me Chuck?! A DIVORCE!" She screamed at the ceiling, frutstrated he wasn't here.

"Please we both know no one else could quite impregnate you like me sweetheart," Chuck smirked appearing in the doorway.

Blair fumed from the hospital bed. Her eyes lit up like fire and Serena and Dan both backed away into corners. Blair glared speaking through clenched teeth, "You!" she pointed, "You did this to me! I hate you! I hate yo...." she trailed off screaming in pain as she slammed back down into the bed.

Chuck's eyes went wide and he ran over to her grabbing her hand. He turned towards the nurse a look of worry on his face, "Is something wrong with her? What's happening?"

The nurse opened her mouth to explain it was another contraction, but she was cut off by Chuck who screeched in pain as Blair squeezed his hand till it turned blue. Chuck pulled his hand away glaring at her, "Fuck Blair! Are you trying to break my hand?"

She glared her voice low this time, "Yes." Dan chuckled from his corner, but quickly shut up when both Chuck and Blair sent him death glares. Blair's glare was intertuped as she shrieked in pain again, this time her eyes started flooding tears.

"HELP! CHUCK MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" She screamed as she cried, the anger now gone and she was pleeding. Chuck quickly was at her side again one hand wiping her tears and the other holding her hand.

He turned towards the doctor anger in his voice, "Can't you give her something for the pain!?"

The doctor looked at Chuck, "Mr. Bass we already gave her all the pain medicine she can have, she just needs to breathe."

Chuck turned back towards Blair and began making breathing sounds like at birth class, "Come on Blair, baby breathe, breathe, come on..."

Blair looked up at him, her hair was sticking to her sweaty face and she was blotchy and red, to him she never looked more beautiful. Finally she started breathing, heavy deep breaths, in and out. Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Chuck smiled nodding his head, "That's good, that's my girl, come on keeping breathing."

Blair sighed in relief as she kept breathing and the pain calmed down just a bit. Nate smiled suddenly joining the room with a video camer. He cooed coming closer to Blair, "Aw this is so sweet and here everyone thought this room was scary!"

Blair pulled Chuck towards her, "Kill him..." she she said glaring at Nate. Chuck chuckled until he saw Blair's face and his smile quickly dropped.

Serena caught on and jumped towards Nate, "Nate I don't think Blair really wants to be filmed right now the pain just..."

Nate ignored her walking closer to Blair, step by step signing his own death certificate. Chuck quickly turned towards him, "Nathaniel Serena's right if you want to live to be an uncle I suggest..."

It was too late, Nate got too close, no one could help him. Blair threw her hands towards him, "ARCHIBALD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Nate immediately jumped back in fear dropping the camera. Blair reached for him, so close she thought, so close. Chuck shoved Nate out of the way back at his wife's side trying to put her arms down, "Blair come on don't forget about the breathing."

Blair shook her head, "No Chuck I want him dead! I WANT HIM DEAD AND THROWN OFF A CLIFF ALONG WITH HIS STUPID CAMERA!"

Nate was looking on Blair with fear in his eyes. Chuck turned Blair's face toward him smiling, "I know honey and I will, I'll let you throw him off the cliff as soon as you have the baby, just breathe for now okay, bre..."

Blair shrieked in pain, louder than anyone had heard yet. The doctor jumped looking up from between Blair's legs, "She's crowning!"

The nurse jumped up placing herself beside the doctor. Chuck's eyes went wide as the doctor spoke towards Blair, "Okay Mrs. Bass... I mean Blair the baby is coming. I want you to push and don't stop until I tell you okay?"

Blair shook her head squeezing her eyes shut as she started to cry, "I can't it hurts... it hurts... Chuck... Chuck..."

Chuck wiped her wet hair out of her face, holding her hand. He then ignored the fact other people were in the room who could later use this against him and spoke with a sweet voice towards his wife, "Blair... Blair sweetie listen to me okay."

Blair nodded holding her breath as more tears poured from her eyes. Chuck smiled caressing her cheek, "Okay I know it hurts baby, but you need to push so it will be over okay? I love you and your so beautiful Blair, I really want our baby, so just push honey, push."

Serena, Nate, and Dan all looked at Chuck with shock. The three rarely ever saw him like this. Blair finally nodded and began a low scream as she started to push. Chuck smiled looking down at the doctor, "That's it, come on Blair!" the doctor smiled.

Blair screamed giving a push, "IT'S!" an even larger push, "MRS!" and then a final push, "BASS!" She then screamed in pain until her voice died out only to be replaced by the cries of a baby.

Serena, Dan and Nate all smiled at the tiny pink screaming baby the doctor was taking from Blair. The doctor smiled holding up the baby, "Congradulations Mr. And Mrs. Bass you have a healthy baby boy."

Chucks stared at it in shock. His face then captured the biggest smile it had ever seen. "I have a son," he almost whispered looking as the nurse wrapped it in a blue blanket.

He turned back to Blair beaming, "Blair we have a son!" Blair smiled lazily up at him as she breathed short low breaths her eyes blinking open, sleepily.

Chuck's face turned serious quickly as he turned towards the doctor, "What's wrong with her? Why's she closing her eyes!? DO SOMETHING!" Chuck screamed as he panicked thoughts of his own mother entering his mind.

The nurse advanced towards him holding their son in her hands, "Mr. Bass she's just tired, she's okay, as healthy as your baby." She then smiled towards Blair, "Mrs. Bass I know your tired, but do you want to hold your baby?"

Blair's eyes shot open and Chuck sighed with relief. Blair then threw her hands forward, reaching towards her son frantically. Serena, Nate, and Dan all smiled slowly moving closer. It seemed safe enough now that her hands would be occupied. Chuck smiled as Blair was handed their son and she pulled him protectively towards her. Everyone noted that the babies cries came to a hault and he fell silent as Blair took hold of him.

Blair smiled stroking the little hair he had, "Did you want your mommy? Is that why you were crying sweetie?" she cooed.

Chuck moved closer as she looked up at him. He smiled at her reaching out and touching his son's arm, "Smart kid," he smirked.

Blair smiled looking back at the baby, "He's so beautiful Chuck, and we made him." Chuck chuckled staring down at his son who was closing his eyes, dozing off, "I think you can take a bit more credit than me."

Blair then looked up over at Nate smiling, "Nate where's your camera, get it?"

Nate looked on at her confused, but then decided it was best to listen. He picked it up off the floor thanking god it hadn't broken. He then began filiming the smiling couple who were both looking on with love at the small baby. Blair then looked up at Chuck, "Do you want to hold him?"

He nodded eagrly reaching out for him. Blair placed him with Chuck who held him carefully. Blair smiled as Chuck stared down at the baby who's eyes opened looking up at him. "Hey there little guy I'm your daddy." The baby stared up at him with large brown eyes. Chuck then brushed his forehead and the baby reached up grabbing his finger.

Chuck looked at Blair excited and Blair smiled, "He knows who you are, it's his way of saying hi." Chuck smiled handing him back carefully to Blair when he sensed she wanted him. Blair took him cradeling him close to her. Nate chuckled on the other side of the camera, "He certainly knew how to make an entrace."

Blair smiled, "Like his father." Chuck smirked moving closer to Blair again.

"Oh what's his name going to be?" Serena cooed appearing at Blair's other side, Dan behind her.

Blair smiled up at Chuck before looking back down at the little boy, "I think we'll call him... Sebastian Bartholomew Bass." Chuck smiled down at her, the middle name they had been arguing on whether to name it after his or her father. She had chosen now.

"I think I like that name," Chuck smiled moving hair that fell onto Blair's face behind her ear. "I love you Blair," he smiled, "And I love you Sebastion," he said looking down at his now sleeping son. He then looked up at Blair again leaning in to kiss her soflty on the lips, before whispering, "And I'll never stop Mrs. Bass."

Blair smiled up at him, "And I love you Mr. Bass and our son, forever."

–

A/N: So hun did you like it?

.


End file.
